S01 E02 : My Dog Spot
This episode features the Midcard Mafia getting a new dog, then trying to find him and dealing with an annoying Mitchell Coal. Credits Cast *Rekz : Gabe Tuft *Hawkinz : Brian Myers *Restaurant Server : Gabe Tuft *Mitchell Coal : Brian Myers *Junior : Brian Myers *''Big Glenn : Gabe Tuft (Uncredited)'' *''Spot : Thaddeus Bullard Soundbyte (Uncredited)'' Music *Theme Song : iTunes Royalty Free Library Special Thanks *To the over 55,000 fans that viewed Episode 1 and those that got Midcard Mafia trending #2 world wide 10 hours after it was posted. *We are nothing without you. Produced By *Gabe Tuft Directed By *Gabe Tuft Locations List of Locations featured in this episode: *Midcard Mafia House (S01 E02-) *Aeroplane *Restaurant Full Summary *'Inside an Aeroplane.' Rekz : Heh, used to be a surfer, but now I'm a pro wrestler. Heading to Disneyland to ride the Matterhorn with my buddies. The Aeroplane shakes. Rekz : Wo, woah...little bumpy there, no worries though that's normal. Kinda a pilot myself, took four of five lessons on the ol' Cessna. The Aeroplane shakes. Rekz : Wait...you see that...theres something wrong with...with the wing...one of the...one of the flaps is... The crowd and Rekz scream in fear. *'Inside the Midcard Mafia's House.' Rekz wakes up from his dream. Rekz : Ahh ooo ahh ooo...woah...just a dream...okay safe in the old house. Hawkinz walks in with Spot. Hawkinz : Hey Rekz, you watching Monday Night Raaaaare brother? Rekz : Nah man, just a bunch of did you know facts. Hah? Looks like we got 'Two And A Half Men' on the run. Dude wahhh...whats up with the dog man? Hawkinz : Yeah dude, kinda like a spur-of-the-moment purchase. His names High Spot, Spot for short though. Check it out though, he does tricks and stuff. Spot, bark, c'mon. Spot : Soundbyte Hawkinz : Good spot, that's my Spot, yeap your my Spot buddy. Rekz : Well technically he's ouuur Spot. Since we both live here. Hawkinz : Yeah yah yeahhhhh real responsible, grown man scared of aeroplanes, but whatever, it's cool we both live here, he is our Spot. Rekz : Hey uhhh, speaking of Spot...were is he? Hawkinz : What? He was just here. Rekz : Bro, did you shut the door after you came in? Hawkinz : Ohhhh crap... Big Glenn : Oh well you know, I blame Rekz. That dumb hairy-chested piece of... Rekz : HEY! Hawkinz : SPOT! Spot? Ahhh man, our Spot's gone... Rekz : Yo man where late for out dinner reservations, we'll look for the dog later. *'Outside the Restaurant' *'Inside the Restaurant' Rekz and Hawkinz walk up to the Restaurant Server Rekz : Hey ah good man, reservation for the MidCard Mafia...you ah...you might have heard of us. Restaurant Server : MidCard Mafia...let me see here....I'm sorry sir, your spot has been given to someone else. Rekz : What do you mean are spot was given to someone else. Restaurant Server : It was given to Mr. Mitchell Coal sir. *'Booths of the Restaurant (At Night)' Mitchell Coal is sitting at a booth as Rekz and Hawkinz walk in. Hawkinz : Coal! What are you doing here? That's our spot that you are in. Mitchell Coal : May I Have Your Attention Please!? This is my spot, it was given to me. Rekz : No, weeee were supossed to have that spot and we got bumped for you. Mitchell Coal : Too bad, this is my spot now, the owner of this establishment said so. Rekz : This is crap, we worked out asses off all day so that we could come here and have that spot. This is the biggest pile of dog crap I've seen since Braden Walker made his debut. Big Glenn : Or...or since Rekz got hired. Rekz : What the hell Glenn? Big Glenn : Hey ummm I'm just calling it like it is, you mark! Rekz : The only mark here is going to be a chalk mark around your dead body. Big Glenn : Ahhwa why you disrespectfull Mike Tyson voiced, Persain Rug... Hawkinz : Look everyone, just remain calm okay. I'm sure there is no way that Mitchell Coal can be in our spot every week, there is no way this could keep happening to us. Rekz : HAH! Hawkinz : C'mon let's go to the car, Mitchell freakin' Coal has taken our spot, that's just so stupid, who let this happen in the first place. Rekz knocks Mitchell Coal's food on the floor. Rekz : Hoooh! groan Yeah! Yeah you like that Coal? That's KUNG FU right there! waaaaaah Thats KUNG FU! KUUUUNG FUUUU! Weeeoooohahwah. KUNG FU! *'Carpark of the Restaurant (At Night)' Rekz and Hawkinz walk into the Carpark. Hawkinz : Dude...this isn't our car. Rekz : I don't get it then who's car is this? Mitchell Coal enters. Mitchell Coal : Excuse Me! Rekz : You've...gotta...be kidding me. Mitchell Coal is in our praking spot too? He's in all our spot, what the hell man? Spot is in Mitchell Coal's car. Spot : Soundbyte Hawkinz : SPOOOOOOOOOOT! Mitchell Coal pulls away. Rekz : Nohono our spoooot. We worked so hard for our spoooot ahhooooo. *'Outside the Midcard Mafia's House (At Night).' Rekz and Hawkinz' enter the house. *'Inside the Midcard Mafia's House.' Mitchell Coal and Spot are in there. Rekz : Woah what? Coal! What are you doing in our house? Hawkinz : Actaully for your information, I drew this house buddy. Mitchell Coal holds up a picture of him in the house. Hawkinz : Woah, I guess he really did drew the house, his story checks out. Look Mitchell Coal, we just want our spot back okay? Mitchell Coal : Well the only way your'e going to get your spot back is if you beat me in a Mud Wrestling Match...an Arm Wrestling Match...then a Dance-Off.... Crickets Rekz : Ahhh...maybe we don't want this spot after all. '' ''Hawkinz : Y..yeah I take it back, that spot is horrible. I...I don't think we want your spot. Mitchell Coal : I got the spot...I got the spot...you two are just jobbers...I got a spot...I got the spot...jobber boys...wah wah waaaah. Rekz : Okay, great, so whos going to take on Mitchell Coal? The doorbell rings. Hawkinz opens the door, we see Junior. Junior : SAUCE IT!